plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea-nut
Pea-nut is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Pea-nuts can both shoot peas at zombies and block them with its hard shell. It does not shoot two peas together. Instead, each head takes turns shooting peas. Almanac entry Sun Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. Overview The Pea-nut absorbs 40 bites and its appearance changes upon at 8, 16, 24, and 32 bites before being eaten at 40 bites. The Pea-nut fires slower when it reaches its third degrade. This is because both heads take turns to fire peas, so when the top head is bitten off, it shoots peas twice as slow. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it acts similar to both the Peashooter and the Wall-nut, as it both shoots 60 peas like Peashooter, restores its health, and gives itself a hard helmet which lets it resist 80 more bites. Strategies The Pea-nut can both attack and defend. Except for its mediocre recharge, it is a useful plant when you want to combine offense and defense into one plant. But pay attention to it, because the Pea-nut will shoot slower when it reaches its third degrade. So if you are going to use Pea-nut as your only offensive plant, do not forget to protect them when they are weak. Gallery Pea-nut Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry HD peanut2.png|HD Pea-nut Pea-nut Costume2.png|Pea-nut's costume Peanutcost.png|Pea-nut seed packet PEANUTPACKET.png|Pea-nut seed packet without sun cost first striked pea-nut.jpg|Boosted Pea-nut seed packet Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Imitater Pea-nut Boosted Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea-nut PPPPPPP.jpg|Pea-nut's Plant Food upgrade PEADEGRADE.jpg|Normal Pea-nut and its three degrades little peanuts.png|Pea-nut's projectile in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PeanutStrat1.png|A strategy using Pea-nuts PeanutAnimationPvZ2.gif.gif|Pea-nut's idle animation with costume Pea-nuts in DA Pinata Party.jpg|Pea-nuts in Piñata Party Peanut Ad.PNG|An ad for the Pea-nut Peanut Watered2.png|Pea-nut being watered in the Zen Garden About to put helmet on.jpeg|Pea-nut about to put its helmet on Videos Pea-Nut Battle in Endless Zone - Prepare For Dark Ages Part 2 What is Pea Nut??? Yeti 23 07 14 Wild West Day 14 Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay Trivia *It was going to be a free plant in the 2.2 update's game code, but after the 2.3 update, it was listed as a premium plant. *It plays a different animation when its top head is gone. When it is in its second degrade, it will not move. *Pea-nut and Infi-nut share the same toughness. * It has a slower firing rate than a normal peashooter. *The Pea-nut, the Snow Pea, the Flaming Pea and the Ice Queen Pea are the only peashooting plants that are not green. However, the Snow Pea and the Flaming Pea have a green stem. *Its sun cost, 150 sun, is the combination of Peashooter's sun cost and the Wall-nut's sun cost. Its recharge, mediocre, is between the recharge rates of the Peashooter and Wall-nut. *Pea-nut and Wall-nut are currently the only plants that have three degrades, making them the only plants with the highest number of degrades. *This, Power Lily, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle and Sweet Potato are currently the only premium plants that did not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant but it will not work on this plant if it is in its second degrade. This was fixed in the 2.8 update. *Pea-nut along with Split Pea, Threepeater, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. *Pea-nut is the only peashooting plant that does not have a head that resembles a Peashooter. *Pea-nut, along with Pea Pod, are the only peashooting plants without a stem. *If one looks closely, the player can see that the Pea-nut's top head blinks its eyes more than the bottom head. *This, Hypno-shroom, Starfruit, Chomper, and Homing Thistle are the only premium plants that the player can use for free without playing Piñata Parties. Pea-nut can be used in Night 13, Night 18 and Night 20 in Dark Ages. *This and Chomper are the only premium plants that appear in a world's preview. It appears in the preview for Dark Ages despite not actually being obtained there. *Pea-nut's almanac entry most likely is a reference to the fact that many people are allergic to peanuts, although not as many people were in the past. *This is the second premium plant to be bought before a major update, the first is the Hypno-shroom. *The peas became peanuts in the Chinese version (since there is no way for peanuts to form peas), therefore cannot make sense for Torchwood, but they still cause the same green splashes as a normal pea. **The green splashes fixed in the game, it have a new animation that hit the zombie and rebound, the hit make a small sun bomb explode but it is brown color. *Peanuts are not actually nuts. In fact, they are rather legumes. Other legumes include beans, peas, and clovers. See also *Dark Ages - Night 13 *Dark Ages - Night 18 *Dark Ages - Night 20 *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Peashooting Plants *Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Long Range Plants